User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Iron Lancers - Chapter 14: Hunting the Traitor
'''Hunting the Traitor '''is the fourteenth chapter of my tenth fanfiction, "The Iron Lancers". This chapter has a pretty good twist. Enjoy. There is a good amount of language, comedy, and even a reference to someone else's fanfiction. The hunt for the traitor doesn't last very long. Hunting the Traitor We began our hunt for Ptolemy's informant. Pale and I knew that the informant would be close to Ptolemy's fortress. We headed there, and tried our best to stay out of sight. When we got there, we were actually approached by an enemy soldier who was carrying a small book. Iron Lancer: Harold Jenkins and Weisse. You are on the guest list. Ptolemy is waiting for you. Harold: You better not be leading us into a trap, motherfucker. Iron Lancer: I'm not. Go on in. Pale and I were very suspicious. No Lancers attacked us, and we were welcomed. When we got to the room where Ptolemy was waiting for us, it was like a feast. There was bread, meat, fruit, and a few plates of Sweet Rolls. Sitting on Ptolemy's right were both Arminius and Samantha. I was not surprised. Harold: So. You two are the informants. That explains a lot. Arminius: What does that explain? Harold: Why you didn't escape from prison with us, and why you tried to seduce me within 40 seconds of meeting me. Samantha: I heard that you were easy to seduce. Handsome men like you are always easy to tempt. Harold: That is accurate. Ptolemy: Please, sit down. You are our guests. Pale and I sat down. We were still very suspicious, but Ptolemy isn't a liar. Harold: What is this about Ptolemy? Why are you doing this? Ptolemy: I want to negotiate peace. Harold: Why? Ptolemy: Our war is pointless. I want it to end. Pale: Do you expect to convince us that easily? Ptolemy: No. Harold: Listen to me, motherfucker..... Pale: God dammit, Harold! In the last 10 months, you have ruined the word "motherfucker". Harold: How many times did I say it? 10? 12? Pale: 244 motherfuckers. Harold: 244? I need to lay off the mushrooms. Ptolemy: What were you saying, Harold? Harold: I don't know who you think you are, but you will never convince me to make peace with you. Ptolemy: I disagree. Ptolemy then started talking about boring stuff. After 20 seconds, I fell asleep. Ptolemy threw a Sweet Roll at me in order to wake me up. Harold: What the fuck? Ptolemy: Harold! You fell asleep while I was trying to persuade you?! Harold: You don't throw Sweet Rolls at people, motherfucker. I picked up the Sweet Roll, and took a bite out of it. Harold: Delicious. The way I was eating the sweet roll disgusted everyone. I wasn't even done with it when Pale ripped it out of my hand. Harold: My sweet roll. Pale: Harold, close your mouth when you eat. Harold: Give me back my sweet roll. Pale: Do you ever say "please"? Harold: PLEASE, MOTHERFUCKER! Give me back my sweet roll! Pale: Fine. She gave me back the sweet roll, and I finished it. Arminius: Harold, you're not very disciplined, are you? Harold: That's none of your business, you traitorous bastard. Ptolemy: Can we please get back on track here? Harold: As you wish. I stood up, and started pacing. Ptolemy: Harold, can you tell us how you lost your eye? Harold: I challenged an overly prideful necromancer to a duel, and beat him. He killed my wife and unborn child, and I tried to get my revenge. He slashed my eye, which blinded it. Then I killed him. Arminius: God damn. Harold: That's right. God damn indeed. Ptolemy: Harold, will we make peace? I completely ignored his question. I changed the subject. Harold: I heard this story one time about a crippled countess that injected some strong stuff, and got her legs back. Then she got caught up in a war, and was sent to a nightmarish realm with a bunch of murderers, thieves, and rapists. You know what I love about that story? It makes me wonder who I would be in that scenario. No, Ptolemy. There can only be war. Ptolemy: A poor choice. Leave my home. Now. Harold: Gladly. Pale and I left. We returned to our small army, and started to form a plan. We will beat Ptolemy, no matter what. Credits Thank you for reading this chapter. Tell me what you think in the comments. This chapter has probably the best dialogue that I have written. Also, Harold kind of breaks the fourth wall when he references Luna’s fanfiction. Category:Blog posts